


This Is Everything I Never Wanted

by Fandom_Pancake137



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Its there if you squint, M/M, Song fic, Song: Mr. Brightside (The Killers), its juat sad, no one dies, this is kind of sad, very vaguely implied relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Pancake137/pseuds/Fandom_Pancake137
Summary: It started out with a kissHow did it end up like this?It was only a kiss... it was only a kiss.Mr. Brightside crenny fic.





	This Is Everything I Never Wanted

_Coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

Kenny glanced away from his open locker to steal a glance at the pair of people everyone was talking about. They had been the buzz of the school for a week and Kenny was beginning to get annoyed. Everyone thought Craig was gay, because of his thing with Tweek. That had ended in eighth grade. Craig hadn’t dated anyone, or been with anyone at all since then. No other guys, and no girls. Especially not new girls who just started going to school at South Park High School exactly a month ago. But Kenny had to admit, this girl was pretty hot. He had tried to hit on her a few weeks ago, before she got with Craig, though it didn't work. She had just giggled and said she liked someone else.

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Well… Kenny shouldn’t say that Craig hadn’t been with anyone. He and Craig had made out at a party… once… while they were both drunk. In the morning, Craig had texted kenny saying never to speak of it, and while he was at it, delete craig’s number. Kenny never did bring it up with anyone, and especially not Craig. He and Craig hardly ever spoke anyway, to Kenny’s disappointment. But he shouldn’t care. It was only a kiss… it was only a kiss.

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_  
_But she's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off her dress now_  
_Let me go_

Kenny continued to catch glimpses of craig and his girlfriend in the halls, and outside of school. He hated it.

_And I just can't look, it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

He couldn’t help but grimace a little whenever he saw the two. So he tried not to look. It’s not like he talked to either of them… to kenny’s disappointment. He kept telling himself he wasn’t jealous. He was happy for both of them.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Kenny decided to ignore it. To ignore the couple that had been unknowingly bothering him for weeks now. The talk of craig and his girlfriend had died down a while ago, so Kenny was free to block it out and ignore all he wanted.

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

A few months passed and kenny was able to ignore the happy couple. Tall, dark and handsome Craig Tucker, and his stunningly attractive girlfriend. Damn them both.

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Another party, and somehow, another drunken kiss with Craig. Kenny had the sense to push the other boy away as quickly as he had pulled him in, realizing what happened. The kiss seemed to shock Craig out of his daze.

“What the fuck, McCormick?” Craig growled, grabbed the front of Kenny’s shirt.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Kenny stammered out.

“Why?” Craig had asked. “Are… are you jealous?” He taunted.

Kenny didn’t answer. He pushed the taller boy away from him, left the party, and went home.

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_  
_But she's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off her dress now_  
_Let me go_  
_'Cause I just can't look, it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

Kenny had given up trying to ignore the couple. Pretending they weren’t there didn’t stop them from existing or being together. It was best to just accept it.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibi_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

To just accept that Craig had a girlfriend who he loved, a lot. To accept that she was an extremely lucky girl and Craig was an extremely lucky guy. Accept that both of the kisses had happened, not out of hidden feelings (on craig’s part) but on account of how both teenagers had been drunk. Nothing more… at least not to Craig. Accept that flirting with the girl didn't work because she liked Craig.

_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_

It was easier if he just accepted that yeah, he was a little jealous. But there was nothing he could do, other than be happy for them, even if that meant he never got everything he never wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Definetly not my first rodeo with fanfic writing, but certainly my first published work on ao3. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and thanks for giving this a read! :D


End file.
